


The Thief

by SlytherinOwl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Hermione Granger, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Enchanted Wonders, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinOwl/pseuds/SlytherinOwl
Summary: Hermione has experienced the third theft in her laboratory in two weeks. There are plenty of suspects - but who is the culprit?Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction - Enchanted Wonders 2019
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019





	The Thief

It was the third time in two weeks.

The third.

How did someone manage to sneak Hermione Granger not once, not twice, but thrice?

She was beginning to doubt herself. The protective spells should work against all and any of the Avengers – and yet… her favourite Christmas treat had once again vanished into thin air.

It could not be Steve; he was too honest – and a bit scared of Hermione when she was in a mood – to steal someone else’s sweets.

Bruce wouldn’t need to do it because she liked him a lot as a lab buddy and continued to keep him well stocked with all his favourite Christmas treats.

Natasha had not been around for several weeks now, and where Natasha went, Clint went, so both of them were out of the picture.

She could not safely say if it was Tony or Thor then. Tony with his ridiculous amounts of arrogance or Thor with his “I am Prince Thor of Asgard” attitude, made very likely culprits indeed.

Tony had tried to steal from her before, after all. Not sweets, no, but plans she had made to implement magic into one of his devices. He failed of course, but maybe he had gotten stealthier? Or had some accomplice?

Thor on the other hand just had a complete disregard for what other people regarded as “their property” or “their food”. He would not even feel guilty because he would just assume that because the sweets were anywhere in his vicinity, they must be for him.

While she stood in her laboratory in the Avenger’s tower, she had started angrily tapping her foot. Her arms were crossed and she stared at an empty desk with a ferocity that would have made Steve take a step back. He actually had done that, because he had the misfortune to be around when she discovered the theft.

This desk had not been empty twenty minutes ago.

It was now.

No one had seen anything, no one had any idea how it was managed, but someone had broken into Hermione Granger’s laboratory and had stolen her food.

Steve was sure that this someone would pay dearly.

Hermione was still tapping her foot, contemplating on how to get answers from both Tony and Thor. The rest was probably innocent indeed.

Suddenly her tapping stopped.

Steve started fidgeting, this could not be good.

Hermione had meanwhile decided to take the simple approach – find out who is the culprit with magic. Thor is from Asgard and even though he can’t actively use magic doesn’t mean he doesn’t carry magic – like Mjolnir – with him.

If it had been him, she would know.

“Appare Vestigium,” she intoned, her wandless hand doing an easy swirl.

The spell was simple enough, it was supposed to reveal and illuminate traces of recent magical activity as well as showing magical footprints.

She had assumed that Thor, carrier of little magic, would have a weak signature with a weak trace of magic clinging to him.

She was not necessarily wrong about what kind of traces she would see if it had indeed been Thor, but the traces that appeared were not his.

Instead they shined bright, brilliantly so, and Hermione wanted to close her eyes from them in their intensity but she couldn’t.

The magic was so concentrated because whoever had done it hadn’t left yet.

Her eyes followed to traces of the magical signature into a corner of the room.

After a single heartbeat a man seemed to appear as out of thin air.

His hair was on the longer side, slicked back and black. It made a dramatic contrast to the deathlike pallor of his skin and his worryingly intense green eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul.

Before she could do more than stare at the man, Steve exclaimed. “Loki!”

The man lifted an eyebrow at Steve and turned to Hermione.

“They say you are a sorceress”

“Who says that?” Hermione was confused. “And who are you?”

To indicate the answer to her first question he pointed into Steve’s direction, who was quick to interject “It wasn’t like that! Loki is supposed to work with the Avengers initiative and we merely discussed the role you’d…”

But before Steve managed to annoy Hermione any further, Loki stepped in.

His legs brought him up in front of Hermione.

“I am Prince Loki, Son of Odin – “

Hermione snorted.

“I fail to see the humour,” Loki intoned dryly.

“You stole my cinnamon sticks?” She asked, sounding annoyed and impressed in equal measures.

Loki did not acknowledge her question, but he had not much chance to, because Hermione continued on.

“Loki, Son of Odin, baby brother of Thor stole my cinnamon sticks.” She actually laughed now.

Steve thought it to be the time for a strategic escape and wisely closed the door behind himself.

* * *

When no one had heard from Hermione, nor Thor’s bothersome younger brother Loki, in well over three hours, it finally fell to Tony to check up on both of them.

He made his way to Hermione’s laboratory, carefully opened the door and stuck his head inside while the rest of the Avengers watched in mild worry.

For a second Tony stayed motionless, then he pulled his head out of the door and carefully closed it again.

“It’s disgusting,” he grumbled.

“What are they doing?” Steve asked, looking genuinely scandalised.

“They’re showing off magic tricks to each other. It looked like flirting. I think I might be scarred for life, oh dear god.”

Thor started grinning.

“I knew it! Lady Hermione and my brother are much to similar as to not get along!” He sounded mightily pleased with himself, until Steve’s and Tony’s withering stares met him.

“You arranged this?” Tony asked.

Thor nodded, still smiling a bit.

“I am pretty sure you have doomed us all,” Tony mumbled, putting his face in his hands.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Hermione was staring into Loki’s eyes.

“This could be… mutually beneficial.” She said, while putting a cinnamon stick to her lips.

“It could be.” Loki agreed, taking one cinnamon stick for himself.

“You show me how you got past my shields without me noticing, I’ll show you some of my tricks.” She grinned.

They had spent the past three hours debating about their magic and who was capable of what.

It had been a conversation to get both their blood boiling, and when she had been about the hex him, he’d put the bag of cinnamon sticks on the table that had disappeared earlier.

“Did you eat the others?” She had asked.

“Some of them. They are delicious. But so were you.”

Hermione was used to a lot of stranger things than a thousands of years old demigod fancying her – or her magic, or her cinnamon sticks, she was not quite sure yet, but she’d be damned if she’d let this chance run through her hands.

He was the most attractive being she had met, and if the stare he was giving her, was any indicator, he’d love to eat her alive.

As if Loki had read her mind, he started grinning.

Oh yes, they were going to have lots of fun with each other. 


End file.
